jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day
December 19, 2011 |pages = 380 |isbn = 4-087-80476-8 |author = Otsuichi |illustrator = Hirohiko Araki |publisher = JUMP j-BOOKS |medium = Light Novel }}The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day is a novel written by Otsuichi, with artwork by Hirohiko Araki. It was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The story serves as a sequel to Diamond is Unbreakable. Storyline The novel shows the events following a mysterious death in Morioh, alternating between the perspectives of Koichi Hirose, Chiho Futaba and Takuma Hasumi, two original characters and the protagonists of the novel. Hasumi's Stand is called The Book and possesses the power to record everything he sees or feels into a small, leather-bound book. Josuke and several other Part 4 characters appear as side characters. A third storyline, from the perspective of Akari Hirai, another original character, takes place in 1981. In 2000, three days before the end of winter break, Koichi and Rohan find a blood-stained cat outside a convenience store. They go searching for the cat's owner, and find a woman's strange-looking corpse inside the house. By using Heaven's Door, they find a clue: "a male student with red scratch marks under his arm." Over the span of 3 months, they investigate the murder with Josuke and Okuyasu's help. Characters Gallery TheBook 003.png TheBook 007.png TheBook 013.png TheBook 077.png TheBook 091.png TheBook 122.png TheBook 135.png TheBook 146.png TheBook 153.png TheBook 175.png TheBook 199.png TheBook 232.png TheBook 253.png TheBook 311.png TheBook 315.png TheBook 357.png History In 2000, it was announced that Otsuichi would be writing a novel based on Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Titled , the story took place in Morioh a year after the events of Part 4 and featured several new original characters drawn by Araki. An incomplete 30-page rough draft was released in a 2002 issue of Yomu Jump (a special novel-based issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump) along with a full release date in February 2003, but the novel ended up proving difficult to complete. In the annual Japanese guidebook, Kono Mystery ga Sugoi 2004, Otsuichi claimed to have written over 2000 pages, but had thrown them all out.@Jojo article: Otsuichi struggling to complete novel Intent on writing a novel that lived up to the manga, it took him until 2007 to complete it.@Jojo article: Otsuichi's novel finally solicited The finished novel ended up being a completely different story and titled The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day. Summary *The story centers around a nine-year old boy named Kaoru and his mother; the two of them move into Morioh a year after the events of Part 4. **They move into the apartment that was previously owned by the couple that Kira killed. * A robbery case from three years ago resurfaces, and Kaoru's mother is frightened by a mysterious stalker. * Kaoru befriends Josuke and learns various things about Stands and the history of the town. * Kaoru encounters an old man in the park who ominously asks if his mother is hiding anything. He is eventually taken away by a nurse. Gallery JosukeKaoruTulp.png Josuke_tulf.jpg Tulf2.jpg Tulf3.png Tulf5.jpg References External links *Official Site Site Navigation Category:Light Novels